Corcoran Academy for Girls
by SadPanda13
Summary: Shelby Corcoran runs a school for last chance juvenile delinquents. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez are best friends, teachers and former students. They want to help their students get back on the right path. Sugar, Brittany and Tina are placed in the school and no one cares about them anymore. Under Shelby's tutelage; Quinn and Santana use whatever methods available. SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

_**A/N ~ this is a short story based on an idea suggested by NayaFan**_

_**Rated M ~ language, mature situations and corporal punishment of minors, D/D between consenting adults.**_

_**A/N 2 ~ ALTHOUGH THIS IS LISTED AS QUINN/SANTANA PAIRING THERE IS NO ROMANCE THEY ARE STRICTLY BEST FRIENDS**_

**Chapter 1 Introductions**

Corcoran Academy For Girls was known all throughout Ohio as the place to send your teenage daughter if she was in trouble and could no longer be controlled. The Headmistress, Shelby Corcoran was a strict, no-nonsense woman, who specialized in difficult cases; if your daughter didn't graduate from "the Academy", as it was called, a well-behaved, well-educated, polite young woman with a purpose in life, then the only other future for her was the Ohio penitentiary. The statistics proved out Shelby's claims and frantic parents all over the state sought out her help in getting their daughters under control. She was usually the last resort for many of these parents and their daughters and the Academy was sought out by some of the most powerful and wealthiest families in the state.

Admission was strictly controlled, Shelby Corcoran had high standards and ability to pay was not necessarily the most important one. She interviewed each girl privately and looked for a certain spark that she couldn't explain to anyone else. If the girl had it she was welcome at the Academy, if not she was refused admission, and no amount of money or begging would sway her.

Many people criticized her selection methods feeling she was trying to boost her pristine record by only selecting malleable, submissive girls but Shelby just laughed at that. She cared about saving lost girls, and she had no interest in percentages or popularity. Shelby knew her method worked. The young women she choose had heart and soul, they still had some semblance of a conscience, they could be the worst of the worst but if they had the spark of humanity that Shelby deemed necessary to learn, to make something of themselves, to succeed in a tough world; she would go to the ends of the Earth for them.

Shelby's methods were simple; she told you what was expected of you and you either did it or got punished. It was really that simple; she and her staff were strict and demanding but fair. You were given specific expectations, rules and chores and the consequences of each rule break were discussed when rules and chores were assigned. It was all above board, no one could claim to be surprised. Parents or guardians of each girl admitted signed the documents giving Shelby and her staff full permission to discipline as they saw fit. It was all legitimate and legal. The only implement she refused to use was the cane, Shelby thought it was barbaric; she wanted the girls not just to submit but to really want to be better, to learn to their best most authentic self. A cane just beat them into submission and she wouldn't have it at her school.

People who knew Shelby Corcoran admired her self-discipline and her integrity. She was a powerful woman in the community and felt strongly about her school and what she deemed "her mission to help save lost girls". It was her life, so much so that she hand-picked gifted graduates and helped them physically, emotionally and financially through college and they became part of her staff.

Outsiders only saw her steely core but "her girls" the women she saved and came back to work for her knew they were her family and felt loved and protected, they saw her heart, love and dedication. It was an odd dichotomy for outsiders and new residents to understand but the discipline, even when it was harsh, united them as family. It meant more to some than others, this feeling of family as some had never felt part of anything. They were usually the ones who did well once they surrendered their rebellious natures and actually wanted positive attention from Shelby and her staff instead of the negative consequences.

One young woman the Academy had saved from a life of self-abuse and neglect was Quinn Fabray. She had been born into a wealthy powerful family but they had disowned her and basically threw her away when she was a 15 year old freshman. She came to Shelby pregnant, abandoned, emotionally damaged, and unable to trust; leaving her angry, hostile and rebellious. After the baby was born and Quinn had chosen to give her daughter up for adoption, she was broken, and without hope. She would never admit it but Shelby spent many sleepless nights worrying about Quinn Fabray. Eventually her love, attention, discipline and perseverance paid off and Quinn let go of her anger and self-hatred and became a brilliant success story.

Shelby mentored the girl through Princeton and even paid what the scholarships didn't cover with no strings attached. She was a mother figure to the "orphaned" girl and Quinn Fabray found herself wanting to help other lost girls, the way Shelby had helped her. She graduated at the top of her class with a dual degree in teaching and psychology. The beautiful blonde found herself after graduation seeking to become a member of Shelby's staff and was happy to find herself welcomed back with open arms as a teacher and student advisor.

Santana Lopez on the other hand, had come from the streets of Lima Heights Adjacent; she was a young teen running the streets with a gang, Los Diablos. Her mother was a dead junkie whore and her father was a lifer in prison for drugs and murder. Santana's Abuela, sick of watching her family die in prisons or the streets took her to Shelby Corcoran, dragging the girl in by her ear and told the tall stern brunette, she had no way to pay her but she would say a Mass for her and all her girls every week until she met Jesús Cristo face to face if she would only save her nieta perdida from a life of crime and an early death on the streets. The technically Jewish but not really religious Shelby was moved to tears by the older Latina's desperate faith and love for her granddaughter. After interviewing the strong-willed, desperately angry young girl, she was overwhelmed by the untapped potential in the girl and agreed to take her in. She was a tough nut to crack and Shelby named all her gray hairs, Lopez, but the girl evolved into an incredible, loving, strong woman who had so much to offer to the students. She too returned to the Academy as a teacher and student advisor after Shelby put her through college.

Seeing Quinn and Santana together, it was hard to believe they had anything in common that could sustain a friendship, they had come from such diverse backgrounds, one from the wealthiest gated community and the other from the wrong side of the tracks, but they had attended the Academy together and after many willful battles, fist fights and mutual punishments earned together, they became the best of friends, they became true sisters and were inseparable.

Together the new girls at the Academy came to call them "The Enforcers". When you messed up, you found yourself in the office of Ms. Fabray or Ms. Lopez and you were in real trouble. Punishments were based on the seriousness of the infractions and were progressive. You might start out with a warning or on restriction but if you found yourself face to face with either woman too many times, you became very familiar with the paddle, the hairbrush or the belt. Some infractions were serious enough to warrant corporal punishment immediately but the rules were always spelled out carefully, so if you broke them, you knew what you were in for.

Shelby didn't really handle any discipline for the students anymore, if you found yourself in her office that meant you had gone through Quinn and Santana on numerous occasions and you were in front of Shelby to get a one way ticket home or to be escorted out by the police.

The only disciple Shelby handled anymore was if Quinn or Santana messed up. They were her family and she didn't care how old they were. The two knew the rules and if they screwed up they faced discipline at the hands of their mentor, Shelby. A reminder session over Shelby's knee was usually enough to keep the two on the straight and narrow but not always. Besides it was good for them to remember what it felt like especially since disciplining young girls could be a powerful experience and Shelby didn't need either of them getting too big for their britches.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was leaning against the large oak staircase in the huge open foyer watching as the new batch of girls admitted to the Academy for the first semester entered. Some sauntered in cocky, some skulked in guilty and unsure, and some had to be drug in by their parents. The blonde wondered idly where her friend was, she never missed admission day, it was too good of a show to miss.

She didn't see Santana sneak up behind her, "Hey chica, pick out the troublemakers yet?" She boomed humorously loudly crunching an apple in the blonde's ear.

The blonde jumped in fright causing the Latina to snicker, "Oh you know I hate when you do that! Gives me a heart attack every time! You better hope Shelby doesn't catch you down here eating!" She finished smugly settling back into place and crossing her arms.

"Eating is to be done in the proper room at the proper time using the proper utensils." Both girls parroted at the same time laughing together.

"Please, You know I'm the old lady's favorite, you're just jealous!"

Quinn turned around her eyes wide open in amusement, "Yeah, I remember that's just what she said when she drug you out of that upstairs bathroom by your ear with the lit cigarette still in your fingers last week!"

Santana turned beet red and scowled, "Don't remind me, my ass was on fire for days, the old lady hasn't lost any of her touch, I'll give her that!"

Quinn snorted out loud, "She's in her mid forties Tana, hardly an old lady and you're an idiot for smoking anywhere near her office, you know she has a sixth sense about those kind of things, even if she didn't you are still an idiot for smoking at all!" The blonde finished scowling at her friend, she hated her smoking, it worried her.

"Please with the sixth sense, she has bat radar and spidey senses, it's uncanny. I swear that nose; she can sniff out a lit cigarette within a 5-mile radius. I'm never doing that again!" She wriggled uncomfortably remembering her painful session in Shelby's office.

Quinn rarely had the opportunity to effectively tease Santana so she leaned closer and whispered in a deep stern tone, "Do you know what happens to naughty young women who smoke in my school Ms. Lopez? Do you?" She said sternly imitating Shelby perfectly, "they find themselves face down over my knees having their bare bottoms paddled! Is that what needs to happen here Ms. Lopez?"

The blonde nearly choked when she saw the look of abject terror flutter across her best friend's face as she turned a deep scarlet color, "That shit's not funny Q! She still says that stuff and it makes me feel like I'm 15 years old again sitting outside her office in that hard ass wood chair, guilty as hell." Her dark tan face pouted in earnest, "Besides I didn't make fun of you when she found out you bounced all those checks and lied about it to her!"

The brunette laughed an evil laugh as the blonde went completely pale right in front of her, "How was I supposed to know the store would call my work number! God that was so embarrassing. She used her hand for the checks and the hairbrush for lying. I don't think I've ever cried or begged so hard in my whole life and she ignored me the whole time. She just kept lecturing me about lying and what would happen the next time." She looked at the wildly grinning brunette, "Ok fine, I'm sorry for making fun of you Tana!"

"Apology accepted. Now do you see any winners yet?"

Every year since they started teaching together there was always one young lady who felt the need to exert her influence. It never failed, there was always one who was going to show everyone she could not be bested and just wound up getting spanked on the very first day of school. It was what led them to the foyer together taking bets on which girl it would be.

Santana set her chin on Quinn's shoulder, "Jeez what a bunch of pussies, I haven't seen one real bad ass yet! Maybe we'll actually have a quiet semester."

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen at the Academy, you better watch your swearing, you know it seriously pisses Shelby off and…."

She was cut off by Santana excitedly bouncing, "That one Q, two o'clock, vampire girl. Check her out; the pretty Asian, dressed all in black with the Goth makeup and the purple nail polish and serious mascara. Shelby is going to eat her for breakfast. What a bunch of boneheads, every year they know the dress code and every year they walk in here looking like zombies from a horror film. Look at her Q, a trench coat, combat boots and everything, that's so awesome, kinda ballsy to show up looking like a character from The Matrix, don't you think?"

"Oh please, you're losing your touch, she clearly wants to get tossed, Shelby won't fall for anything that heavy handed and obvious."

"I think I can fill Goth girl in on why she doesn't fit in anywhere though. I'll buy her a full length mirror so she can see herself and voila, case solved."

Quinn laughed softly; she loved the Latina's humor and quick wit, especially when it wasn't directed at her, "How about that one, the tall graceful looking blonde, strutting around?"

"The one flashing her tits and ass everywhere, yeah I guess she's a possibility, oh bingo! There she is!" She said pointing to a petite but very pretty brunette.

Quinn scoffed, "Who are you talking about, the little baby faced one? She looks like an angel."

"Yup, it's always the innocent looking ones that are the spawn of Satan, take my word for it! I got my winner!" She leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest watching the pretty young teenager make her way through the foyer like she owned the place.

"I'm sticking with tall blonde; she just screams trouble to me!" Quinn laughed before glancing at her watch, "Come on, I don't be late for the student advisor orientation, Shelby has been in a bad mood lately and I'm not doing anything to wind up in her sights this week."

Santana reluctantly tagged along after her friend to Shelby's office.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was mid-morning and Shelby was meeting with her two advisors about the seniors on board this semester. Quinn and Santana would not only work with them in a disciplinary capacity but also as guidance counselors and a support system as well as their teacher.

Shelby was sitting in the conference room surrounded by manila folders and sipping coffee when Quinn and Santana arrived. She looked up over her glasses and smiled fondly at the pair. They were flushed and breathing heavily, they had clearly rushed to be on time. Pointedly looking at her watch and then back at the girls she said, "Nicely done ladies, three minutes to spare. You know how much I value promptness. Go ahead and grab some coffee or water if you'd like before we get started." She waved her mug in the direction of the kitchenette attached to the conference room.

Santana jumped up quickly, "I'd kill for some coffee this morning, Shelby refill, Q want anything?" She headed into the kitchen.

"Some water for me please." Quinn said as Shelby handed over her nearly empty mug to the Latina, "Thank you Santana, I'd love a refill."

When everyone was settled, Shelby started speaking, "So we have 24 senior girls this year and besides you two and me, we have five other senior year teachers. We will be covering Chemistry, Senior English covering literature, the classics and poetry, Math, Foreign Languages, History, Gym, Geography and Computer Skills. Quinn, you've got English this year again, you did an amazing job last year and Santana, you've got History again, I was really impressed how you made it so interesting, it is not my favorite subject but you do a good job with it. I will handle Chemistry this year. You know the returning teachers, have you both met the two new teachers this year?"

She smiled when both women nodded yes, "Good, we are trying a new program I read about over the summer this year, for extracurricular activities. We are going to be keeping this batch of seniors very busy and out of trouble this year."

Quinn and Santana just exchanged eye rolls.

"I saw that!" Shelby said sternly, never once looking up from her reading.

"How does she do that?" Santana mouthed to Quinn who just shrugged and mouthed back, "spidey senses!"

"Is there something you two would like to share?" The older brunette said finally looking up from her agenda.

"No Ma'am, sorry!" both girls said immediately.

"Good, then I can continue?" she said impatiently as both young women nodded yes.

"My idea is this; after snack and before evening meals we offer some fun extracurricular activities for the girls instead of free time. We have seven activities and seven days; I'm offering art, music, dance, arts and crafts like woodworking, home economics, sports and on Sundays yoga, meditation and personal prayer time for those who would like that. Since they are not part of the standard curriculum and I really think the girls will enjoy these sessions they can lose privileges to attend with bad behavior."

"What do they do instead of the activity if they screw up?" Santana asked, "We don't want them skipping out of the activities and hanging out in their rooms or the main hall."

"They could sit in the library writing lines with old Mrs. Worley watching them!" Quinn chuckled, she had been stuck doing that on many occasions.

"That's actually a great idea Quinn, a few sessions writing lines while everyone else is laughing and having fun should nip that behavior in the bud. I can't afford to bankroll paying a lot of additional people to do the extras so I was looking for volunteers to help with the activities. Is there anything that interest's the two of you?"

Santana looked exited, "Fuck yeah, I want to teach dancing or music!"

Shelby sighed, "Santana Lopez, have you forgotten what soap tastes like? Or would you perhaps rather write 1,000 times that profanity is the crutch of a feeble mind?"

Quinn gave her friend the "I warned you!" look and Santana looked down at her hands folded on the table, "I'm sorry Shelby, I just got carried away, I was excited and it slipped out. I'll keep a lid on the cursing."

"Thank you Santana, it's a vulgar habit and a bad example for the girls and you are far too pretty and intelligent to talk that gutter talk."

"Yes Ma'am." She said feeling like a thoroughly scolded little girl; "I really would love to teach dance or music if that's ok with you?"

"I was thinking I would teach music if you would be ok with dance that would be great. Quinn, anything interest you?" Shelby continued when Santana smiled and confirmed her interest in teaching dance classes.

"Well, I'd like to do the sports, I have a lot of ideas for that and I also have a friend who is a yoga instructor and familiar with meditation, I'll bet I could get her to donate some time to help out with those classes as well!"

"That's great, we are really coming together. Thank you both for being willing as so enthusiastic about helping with this."

"Now I have the folders for the senior girls, so let's go over them and we will divide them up between the two of you before we go to assembly and fill our little angels in on all the rules." All three smirked as they started to pick up the folders on the table.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

About an hour had gone by and they had three folders left.

Shelby said sadly, "These are the three I am most worried about. Most have had no major consequences but they are all headed down a very bad road and will need special attention."

"The first; Tina Chang, 17 years old, having trouble fitting it, social and peer pressure, has been bullied, caught using drugs and alcohol and has had multiple school suspensions and is close to failing every subject, the usual." Shelby stopped to read the file further, "She really has no parental support at all, they have pretty much given up on her. Quinn I think she might really relate to you because of those issues, would you be ok adding Tina to your roster?"

"Absolutely!" Quinn said, adding Tina's name to her list.

"Then I have Brittany Pierce, same school stuff, experimenting with drugs and alcohol but her parents were very upset by how promiscuous she was with both boys and girls. She got in a fist fight with her cheerleading coach and was expelled from her last school and arrested for assault, charges were dropped by the coach."

"No more details on why the fight happened in the first place?" Santana inquired.

"No, and no one is talking about it." Shelby said disgusted, "Quinn I really felt you might be a good fit with her as well, is that alright?"

"Well that would make exactly half of the senior girls; Brittany puts me at twelve girls so that's fine. I can probably relate to her on the cheerleading and the early sexual experiences as well." The blonde said clinically.

Shelby nodded in a pleased manner, "Exactly what I was thinking. Alright Santana are you ready, I am trusting you with the crown jewel of delinquent wanna-be's this year."

They all laughed, every year there was one girl that Shelby thought had the potential to be get in the most trouble. She slid the folder over to the Latina who opened it and came face to face with Sugar Motta. Laughing she picked up the picture and flashed it to Quinn, it was the same girl she had said would be trouble earlier.

"Wait a minute, Sugar Motta as in mafia Motta, the criminal?" Santana asked confused.

"That would be correct. Evidently Mr. Motta found out his daughter had setup her own little numbers game and managed to rack up quite a bankroll, just for the challenge evidently."

"So she's a math genius as well as a criminal mastermind? Wait, what is a career criminal doing sending his daughter to you for help? Sort of makes him a hypocrite doesn't it?" Quinn pitched in.

"Honestly Quinn, I don't care how or why she got here. I just want to help her see there is another way to live, I want to help her succeed beyond her family legacy of crime." She turned to Santana, "She is going to be pretty hard boiled, just like you were. It's a different background than you of course but the same culture of crime and secrets and lies. Do you think you can handle her Santana?"

"I'll certainly do my best." She said quietly deep in thought.

"Great, now let's head down to the auditorium and make everyone aware of my expectations for them this year."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana sat up on the dais with the rest of the teaching staff and listened to the same speech about the rules and the consequences as they had when they were students.

Everyone was given a packet containing their schedules, their advisors name and their dorm room numbers. Most of the seniors were returning from last year so the assembly went by pretty quickly.

Shelby dismissed everyone to dinner, as today was mostly a settling in day before classes started in earnest tomorrow and reminded everyone of the curfew and bedtime. She welcomed everyone warmly and advised all the girls to carefully read and be aware of the rules, because ignorance of the rules was not an excuse for bad behavior.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Quinn finished dinner and headed back upstairs; both were quiet and thinking about the day ahead of them tomorrow. The first week was always exhausting. Every single girl would either be challenging the rules or trying to con them, it was the same every year.

"What are you going to do now Q?"

"I think I'm gonna head over to the track and go for a run. It helps me think!"

"You're such a fucking weirdo!" The Latina frowned at her friend; running was not relaxing it hurt. She and Quinn would just have to agree to disagree about this one.

"Now, now Tana, profanity is the crutch of a feeble mind!"

"Yeah crutch this bitch!" She stuck her tongue out and headed up to her office to look over Sugar Motta's file some more. The brunette was feeling anxious about this girl. She unfortunately had a bit in common with Ms. Motta and it was triggering some stuff for Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was sailing along around the track, she had her iPod playing and she was starting to move past the pain and tired feeling into the exhilaration of running. She had run about three miles when she saw what was clearly the bright end of a cigarette burning a bright red over behind the dugout area. Quinn veered off her path and came face to face with a very surprised Tina Chang.

The blonde stood there breathing heavily, "Ms. Chang, not the best way to start your first day. I know we went over smoking and drinking in the assembly not to mention you are out of the dorm past your curfew."

The Asian girl started to stutter, " wa wa wa was just ner ner nervous and ne eded some a a air."

Quinn smiled and wiped her face with her hand towel, "Nicely done Ms. Chang, but unfortunately I read your file, I know the stutter is fake. Congratulations, you get the dubious honor of being the first student spanked on their first day here. Quite an accomplishment."

Tina scowled and started to grumble under her breath, "stupid fucking rules, stupid fucking blonde, stupid…."

"Considering that your bare bottom is about a half an hour away from being over my knee, you might want to reconsider the language and the attitude." Quinn said sternly holding out her hand, "Cigarettes and lighter please!"

Tina glared at the blonde and reaching into her pocket she took both and slapped them hard into Quinn's hand, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic! Go to my office and park yourself in the wooden chair in the hallway and wait for me." She stood there as the student continued to size her teacher up, "NOW Ms. Chang, move it!"

Quinn watched the girl saunter casually towards the school building, just shaking her head, just once she wished one of these girls would be smart and save their ass the trouble but she knew that would never happen. She sure didn't when she went here.

The blonde walked over to grab her bag from the side of the track when movement out by the parking lot caught her attention. Thinking she was seeing things, she stood very still and squinted into the dark, nope there it was again. Just as she was trying to figure out what she was seeing, a very tall blonde stepped under the street lamp on her way to a car idling out by the street, "Jesus Christ you have got to be kidding me?" She took off at a run hoping to catch Brittany Pierce before she did something incredibly stupid like get into a car and leave the campus.

She caught up to the unaware blonde, "Brittany, stop right there!" The tall blonde spun around in shock.

Brittany held her hand to her chest, "Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack! What the fuck?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" Quinn walked right up to the girl and looked her in the eyes.

The taller blonde held the gaze but apologized, "Sorry, you just really scared me that's all."

"You do realize this is a spanking offense correct?" The advisor said firmly.

"I was just freaking out about being here, I wasn't going to leave. My boyfriend and I were just going to sit in the car and talk until I calmed down. Can you please just forget you saw me out here if I promise not to do it ever again?"

"No Brittany I can't. You know the rules and you know the consequences. Come on, I'll walk you up to my office, I have someone else to deal with this evening as well."

Taking the taller girl's arm, she marched her back into the school building unaware that Santana was currently walking a spitting mad Sugar Motta to her office, having caught the girl on the library computer playing online poker for money.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn got upstairs and was relieved to find Tina Chang sitting exactly where she was supposed to be sitting, "Ms. Pierce, take a seat please and don't even think about moving, you are in enough trouble as it is." The blonde flounced angrily into the seat Tina had just vacated, "Ms. Chang if you will follow me please."

She opened her door and led the young woman into her office, turning on the lights and setting down her bag, "I'd like you to sit down in the chair across from my desk, I need to clean up. I'll be right out."

Quinn walked into the attached bathroom and washed her hands and her face. She grabbed a wash cloth and quickly wiped under her arms. She took off her running clothes and changed into the jeans and tee shirt hanging in the bathroom. Looking into the mirror and fixing her hair, she frowned as she thought to herself it was going to be an exhausting year.

Flicking off the bathroom light, she headed out to confront Tina Chang. Instead of sitting across from her behind a big imposing desk she stood in front of the girl and leaned back against the desk and crossed her arms over her chest, "Want to tell me what you were thinking Tina?"

The girl shrugged casually looking unimpressed and unwilling to answer.

"I know you don't want to be here, but trust me when I tell you it will be so much easier for you if you at least try to follow the rules. You have a fresh start here, you don't have to impress anyone, no one knows you here. No one will bully you here or hurt you here!"

The girl scoffed out loud, "Oh so your spankings are pain free?"

Quinn sighed, "It's your choice Tina but believe me, I know from experience, you will eventually lose all the attitude, it will be easier to do it sooner rather than later. Let's get this over with."

Tina looked frightened for just a flash and Quinn almost missed it because the girl quickly steeled her reserve and closed back up, "I need you to stand up for me please." Quinn said gently.

The Asian girl complied. Quinn walked behind the desk and pulled open a drawer pulling out a thin wooden hand paddle. She turned it over in her hand testing the weight and smacked it hard against the palm of her hand leaving a loud crack echoing around the room. She saw Tina jump a little at the sound, "Good a little healthy fear never hurt anyone." She thought.

Quinn remembered the anticipation of the punishment being so difficult, she liked to make her charges wait for it and feel a little anxiety knowing what was about to happen to them. Not to be cruel but to make the punishment memorable, so perhaps they might not be so quick to disobey the rules the next time they were tempted.

She knew Brittany was right outside the door and could hear everything as well.

Walking over she pulled a desk chair out into the middle of the room, "Tina, could you come over here please?"

Tina followed her over to the chair watching as her teacher and advisor sat down and set the paddle on the floor next to her, "I need you to remove your shoes and your pants please, you can leave your underwear on, I'll be dealing with those soon enough." She said in an almost conversational tone, watching as Tina unlaced her combat boots and tugged them off. She then unbuttoned her pants and removed them tossing them over the arm of the couch.

She stood in front of the blonde with her hands crossed in front of her crotch, trying to be modest. That almost made Quinn laugh, the girl was seriously about to lose any modesty she might have had in the first place, "What rule did you break tonight Tina?"

Tina swallowed and nearly stuttered for real at the hard look Ms. Fabray was giving her, she was painfully aware of the other girl sitting right outside the advisor's door, "I left the dorm room without permission and went walking outside and I was smoking past curfew."

Quinn leaned forward in the chair and drilled the girl with her glare, "And what happens to young ladies who disobey the rules and break curfew, walk around the grounds unattended and smoke?"

The Asian girl felt like she might faint, she closed her eyes momentarily, "They get punished?"

"Is that a question or an answer Ms. Chang? How do they get punished?"

She whispered hoping Brittany couldn't hear her speaking, unaware the blonde was in for the same treatment shortly, "They get spanked Ms. Fabray."

"Yes Ms. Chang they do. Every time you break the rules, I am going to bring you up here, make you take your pants off, bend you over my knee and paddle your naughty bare bottom as you wiggle around and kick and cry and beg me to stop. I'm going to do it every single time until you decide it's less painful to just follow a few simple rules. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

Tina shook her head yes.

Quinn raised her voice making Tina jump, "The correct response is Yes, Ma'am, now try again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." She said quickly.

"Thank you, now I need you over here and bend over my lap please."

Tina shuffled over to Quinn's right side and tried to bend over but had no idea what she was doing; it was so far down she was afraid of falling.

The blonde teacher grabbed her wrist and quickly tugged the girl over her lap. She started very quickly to hand spank the girl over her panties. The muffled smacks and the ensuing grunts were echoing around the room. Merely wanting the warm the girl up, Quinn increased the speed but not the intensity of the spanking. After a minute, she looked down and saw pink skin peeking out from under the bottom of the panties that had ridden up a bit.

Taking her free hand, she hooked her fingers in the elastic of the panties and started to pull them down. The action surprised the Asian girl who immediately struggled and begged, "Please don't take them down, I won't smoke or leave the dorm again. I won't be any more trouble all year, please let me keep my panties on." She squirmed as she begged, her tough girl exterior crumbling rapidly.

The blonde wanted to make sure this was the first and last trip over her knee for Ms. Tina Chang so she laid two very hard smacks to the underside of each of the girl's cheeks, "Stop squirming young lady, you are only making it harder on yourself."

The girl stopped wiggling but was already crying as Quinn managed to get her panties around the girl's knees.

She immediately started applying hard hand spanks to the pink bottom as she lectured the penitent girl, "You are never to leave this dorm room without the permission of an adult, you will give up that disgusting smoking habit and you will start paying attention to your studies." Within minutes she had turned the Asian girl's backside from a light pink to a light red. The loud echo of her bare hand firmly spanking bare flesh was almost as loud as the girl's crying.

Judging from experience that the girl was very near her limit, she reached over and picked up the paddle. Seeing her actions the young girl increased her frantic movements and her begging. Quinn quickly hooked her leg over the girl's and swung her arm back and landed a very hard swat right in the middle of the red target. The sound of the wood meeting flesh echoed around the room like a gunshot and the girl squealed in pain and humiliation. She tried to slide off the teacher's lap and avoid the next swat she knew was coming but Quinn was too quick for her and wrapped her arm tightly around her waist and pulled her closer and tighter against her own abdomen.

She swung the paddle again and again, the girl begging for forgiveness and trying in vain to kick and wiggle off Quinn's lap. She tried everything she could think of to avoid that awful paddle but she was being held firmly in place and all she could do was cry and beg.

Quinn debated with herself whether five good heavy swats with the paddle was enough but the girl had abandoned all attempts at modesty and completely gave up her attitude as she wailed loudly, "Please Ms. Fabray, I'm sorry, I promise, please!" she cried loudly and the blonde knew she had made her point.

She set down the paddle and let the girl sob herself out across her lap for a few minutes. Blinking away the tears in her own eyes, she knew why the girl was wearing her masks but she also knew what she had done this evening would help the girl in the long run. She rubbed her back until the girl calmed down, "All right Ms. Chang, I need you to get up now and you can put your clothes back on. Then you are going to spend 15 minutes standing in the corner thinking about what you could have done differently to avoid what just happened."

Quinn watched as the girl slowly and painfully walked over to the designated corner as she sat down and waited out the next 15 minutes. When they were up, she went over to the girl and drew her into a warm hug and whispered in her ear, "I don't ever want to see you in my office again for breaking one of these rules again, do you understand me young lady?"

Tina tried to suppress a sob, "Yeee ee s Ma'am, I'm so sorry Ms. Fabray."

"I know you are Tina, let's just try to remember this the next time you're tempted to do things your way. Now I want you to head down to the nurse's office, I'll give her a call and she'll be waiting for you. She will apply some aloe and give you some anti-inflammatory meds to help with the pain tonight." She gently tapped the girl's backside shooing her from the room but it felt like another smack and the girl jumped and quickly headed out of the room.

Quinn followed her out and almost laughed out loud at the absolutely pale face of Ms. Brittany Pierce.

"I'll be out to get you Ms. Pierce in about 10 minutes, make yourself comfortable." She shut the door as the blonde looked ready to faint.

_**To be continued… reviews would be great!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N ~ this is a short story based on an idea suggested by NayaFan**_

_**Rated M ~ language, mature situations and corporal punishment of minors, D/D between consenting adults.**_

**Chapter 2 Turning Tables**

Santana drug a furious Sugar into her office and directed her into the chair across from her desk.

The younger brunette crossed her arms and legs and glared at the Latina, "I didn't break any of your stupid rules." She spat at the older brunette.

"Look Ms. Motta, you are way too smart to play stupid with me. You were playing online poker on the school computer, for money, from what I could tell a lot of money."

"And I was winning until you came along and screwed it up for me." She sassed back clearly oblivious to the anger building in her teacher.

"Then what part of the rule that says you cannot use the school computers for non-school related activities don't you get?" Santana said firmly.

"It helps me grasp all the concepts in my Statistics class, clearly school related." She said in a bored dismissive tone as she examined her fingernails closely, besides you offer IT classes right? It took me like all of 5 seconds to get through the firewall, you're security is for shit!"

"Yeah, because it takes a real genius to disable the sounds on the computer so you don't get caught. So that leads me to believe you were trying to get caught. Testing the waters maybe?" She got up and walked around to the front of her desk to stand right in front of her student, "What is your game plan at the Academy Ms. Motta? Are you trying to get thrown out, because I can save us both a lot of time and your ass a lot of wear and tear by telling you right now, Never Gonna Happen!" The Latina bent over and looked seriously into the girl's soft brown eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes neither giving an inch neither blinking, Sugar gave up first but not by much and Santana knew it. This was one hard little girl in front of her.

Santana sighed, "What you did was a spanking offense and you know that, let's take care of this so you can get to bed." She stood up and walked over to her bathroom and grabbed the wooden backed hairbrush.

The young brunette followed her every movement with her eyes, her expression never changing. When Santana sat down on the couch, Sugar got up and walked straight over to her without being asked, "Where would you like me?" She asked as unimpassioned as if she were inquiring about what Santana had for dinner.

Santana directed her into position over her lap and flipped up the girl's short skirt, "This outfit you have on is another clear violation, which you already know, I'm sure." The Latina nearly laughed out loud at the white lacey thong the girl was wearing underneath the skirt and thought to herself, "Seriously why bother wearing anything."

For the first time in her short career as a teacher, Santana hesitated instead of administering the proscribed punishment. This girl was so angry and hard, she was afraid of making matters worse. She closed her dark eyes in pain and remembered what life was like when she first got here. Flaunting every rule, being disrespectful and rude, damaging school property; she tried everything to get thrown out and get back to the streets with her "family" Los Diablos. Thank God, Shelby never wavered. The rules were in place for a purpose, you broke them you paid the penalty. It was the only stability she had ever had in her short life, she came to rely on it without even realizing it. Santana had been in this position many times, so angry and hostile but Shelby persevered. Eventually the dependability of Shelby and her rules and consequences provided a much needed balance and constancy in her life that she never realized she wanted, let alone needed.

Trusting her instincts and her first hand experience, Santana decided to proceed, "I understand that you are angry and don't want to be here. You may feel like you have no say or control over your life but that is just not true Sugar. You, young lady, made the very bad choice that got you to where you are right now. So you do have control over your own decisions every single day. You have so much potential, why don't you try putting all that energy into something positive and not all this negativity." She said sincerely.

Sugar looked back over her shoulder in irritation, "So are you going to actually do something, because all this blood rushing to my head is about to make me pass out?"

Santana snorted and shook her head, "Fine but one last thing, you will never outlast me, you will never wear me down and you will never get me, Ms. Fabray or Ms. Corcoran to give up on you. That being said you already know why you're here so let's finish this up." The woman hooked her leg over the younger girl's, put her right arm around her waist and held her tight and started to apply hard spanks to her nearly bare bottom.

The Latina felt Sugar stiffen up and knew the effort it was taking for her to remain silent. Santana was not holding back and was peppering the poor girl's backside in hard, even swats. Within a matter of minutes, Santana could feel the heat already radiating off the girl's cherry red cheeks. Sugar had still not made a sound except some soft groans at a few of the harder blows. She had not moved an inch out of position. The teacher focused on the underside of her reddened cheeks aiming for her tender sit spots as the young brunette jerked a few times and gasped once or twice but mostly remained as she had been at the beginning, still and silent.

Santana stopped the hand spanking after another minute aimed at her sit spots and the back of her thighs. The Latina knew how painful those spanks were but was not surprised by the girl's stoicism, she had actually expected it. She reached over and picked up the hairbrush, "Since this is your first day hair and first rule break, I will be going relatively easy on you tonight." She could have swore she heard the girl scoff at that.

The teacher pulled her arm back and let loose with a steady volley. She let the hardback wooden brush do her lecturing for her. Hoping to see some reaction, some acknowledgement she pushed a little harder than she normally would have for a first spanking but she had no desire to break the girl either. Twice the girl had inadvertently reared her head and arched her back when the brush connected with a particularly painful area but she quickly settled back into position without being told. Recognizing this was all she was going to get from the girl tonight in way of a reaction she ended the punishment abruptly.

"You need to take 15 minutes in the corner and think about what you could have done differently this evening to have avoided this spanking. I would like a 1,000 word paper on the dangers of gambling, on my desk by this time tomorrow."

Sugar stood up and stiffly walked over to the corner, shooting the Latina a smirk as she went. She surreptitiously wiped a few tears away with the back of her hand and quickly got into position in the corner.

The comfort and forgiveness given after the spanking was supposed to be the healing part for all parties involved but Santana knew Sugar would accept no comfort from her tonight. She was at a loss as she watched the young brunette stiffen her spine and her resolve as she waited out her time in the corner.

"All right Sugar, the 15 minutes is up, can you come over here for a moment please?"

The student grimaced slightly as she walked painfully over to stand in front of Santana's desk.

"Look, you have a clean slate alright? Why don't we start over fresh tomorrow? You can learn a lot here at the Academy. You may not want to be here but it's what your father wants and…."

"Of course and what Daddy wants, Daddy gets!" She reacted bitterly and violently startling Santana. The young girl continued, "But of course you understand about men like my father don't you, what with your father and mine being in the same line of work and all? How _ARE_ things up at Lucasville Prison by the way?" She grinned evilly at her teacher, "What? Did you think you were the only one who knew how to Google?"

Santana felt like she had been slapped, an icy cold trickle of sweat ran down her spine, she hadn't spoken to nor seen her father since he went upstate when she was 10 years old. He was an angry abusive man who spewed hate and she lived in terror of him since she could form words. Astonished that she could even form words she fixed her gaze at her student, "You can go to your room now unless you feel you need the services of the school nurse. I expect that paper or you will spend every free minute you have sitting in this office with me until it's finished."

Sugar sneered as she turned and walked slowly out of the room, bending over carefully to retrieve her purse that was sitting on the floor by the office door.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina sat stock still at her desk for a long time not even aware of how late it had gotten. She got up and turned off all the lights and started to walk to her bedroom.

Getting to her door, she held the cold brass handle in her hand for a long time unable or unwilling to go into the room alone. Turning suddenly she headed for Quinn's bedroom.

She slowly turned the handle to the door finding it unlocked and carefully made her way inside. It was pitch black in the room but she knew the layout of her best friend's room like she knew the back of her hand. She thought if she just sat in her big oversized chair, she could calm down and get a grip and go back to her room with Quinn being none the wiser. Hearing the bed sheets rustling, she stopped walking and held her breath letting it out when she heard the familiar husky voice.

"Tana, are you ok? You haven't snuck in here in a long time." Quinn had been tossing and turning for the last two hours, the events of her evening and the emotional well being of the two students she had disciplined tonight weighing heavily on her heart and mind. The blonde sat up in her bed and reached over to flick on her bedside lamp.

Santana's eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could see Quinn was about to flood the room with lights, "Don't! Please, don't turn on the lights."

She heard the instant concern in the blonde's voice, "What's wrong are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She said abruptly.

The blonde huffed, "I want to see."

"Like you don't trust me?" The Latina said belligerently.

"Like you've never told me you were fine when you weren't?" The blonde shot back.

"I had a rough discipline session with Sugar Motta tonight. She just got under my skin. It was like seeing me 10 years ago only snottier and angrier if you can believe that. She knows about my family Q, she kinda threw it in my face. I guess I let it get to me. I haven't thought about that bastard Eduardo in a very long time. I guess it just triggered some old stuff in me, I didn't want to be alone." She finished softly.

Quinn threw back the covers, "C'mon get in we can talk, just like we used to when were teens remember? Late night gabfests! Sneaking into the kitchen for midnight snack raids?"

Santana laughed for the first time tonight, "Why are you trying to make it sound like so much fun, we almost always would get caught! I had dish pan hands for two years from all the pots we had to scrub!" Reluctantly she crawled into bed next to the closest thing to a sister she would ever have. She laid her head on the blonde's shoulder and sighed, "I really gave it to her Q and it didn't phase her in the slightest."

"Of course it did, she's in her room crying her eyes out into her pillow as we speak, just like you always did, too cool to let anyone know that a spanking had the power to hurt you and your feelings. She's not made of steel Tana anymore than you were or I was. We just have to stay consistent and keep loving her until she can love herself. You know that!"

"God Q, she is so smart, I mean like scary evil genius smart." She sighed.

"Like Pinky and the Brain smart?" Quinn teased gently.

"Totally, I can't believe I let her get to me Q. I tried not to show it but she saw it. She has a weapon now against me and believe me she is going to go digging for more dirt about my family now that she knows it bothers me."

"Look if its really going to tear you up like this, talk to Shelby, I'll handle Sugar Motta. I have half a mind to spank the little brat myself for what she said to you!" Quinn said going into protective mode.

"And let her think she's won something? Give her some perverse satisfaction and start to think she'll always get her own way if she's mean enough? Abso-fucking-lootely NOT!" The Latina said adamantly.

"You have such a charming way with words! Listen, you know I love you and you know I'll always have your back but answer me one thing… Is keeping Sugar as your student about your pride or what's best for the girl?"

Santana thought long and hard before turning and looking into those big hazel eyes, "Both I think, to be honest but I think I can be good for her, I really do."

"Well if you say it then I believe it but I'm going to be keeping my eye on both of you and if she hurts you again!" Quinn left the threat hanging in the air.

Santana smiled with love at the blonde, "I'm out of here, you have to get some sleep."

"You can stay here tonight if you want. It's no big deal." Quinn offered.

"Please, I'd rather sleep with an octopus than you, you toss and turn and kick the shit out of me all night long." She grinned.

The blonde huffed in mock indignation, "At least I don't talk in my sleep, and you're scary. The last time you sat straight up with your eyes wide open and told me the cat ate all the ice cream and aliens like pistachio's and never fly in an airplane on a Tuesday. I don't think I'll ever get in a plane again."

"I swear to God you made that shit up, I don't talk in my sleep." The brunette raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

"How do you think I learned Spanish? Goodnight crab!"

"Goodnight octopussy!"

"You're disgusting Santana Lopez!"

"Says you, oh by the way, I won the bet! Sugar was the first spanking of the new year!"

Quinn rolled over onto her side and snuggled down into her pillow as she laughed softly, "We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight Tana, come back if you need to. Love you!"

"Thanks Q, love you too!"

She walked out of the room and carefully shut the door until she heard it click feeling calmer and more in control.

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N ~ this is a short story based on an idea suggested by NayaFan**_

_**Rated M ~ language, mature situations and corporal punishment of minors, D/D between consenting adults.**_

**Chapter 3 Breakdowns and Breakthoughs**

Shelby Corcoran was a very disciplined woman and had been her entire life. It was how she had survived the many disappointments in her life. It was easier for her to show the world a stoic, cold front, than the loving, compassionate nature that she kept buried deep inside. Very few people saw the real Shelby Corcoran, the calculated woman who brokered a surrogate baby deal at nineteen years old in order to pay for college, or the very same heartbroken woman who regretted handing over her only child everyday of her life. She was an enigma to everyone around her and preferred it that way. People saw her structured life as rigid and unyielding but she was not that way at all. She actually had to the ability to care too much. Self-discipline allowed her the ability to remain in control and in her line of work; she could not afford to lose control.

Every morning at 5 am, she got up, exercised, had one cup of coffee, a yogurt and one piece of peanut butter toast and reviewed all the reports from the previous day regarding the school and its students. She made it her to business to be aware of every single detail of what happened in her school and to her kids, no matter how insignificant the event, if it happened in her school, she better be the first person who knew about it. Heaven help you if you worked for Shelby Corcoran and forgot that. These kids and this school were her life, and Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were her daughters, her family and they were her salvation which was ironic since if you asked Quinn or Santana they would claim Shelby had saved them.

The older brunette sat at the teacher's table while everyone else had breakfast. It was important to her to be there every morning in full view of her students and her teachers. It gave her a chance to see with her own eyes what was going on around her. She liked to sit up front and scrutinize the room and the students and feel the mood in the room. Every year a student accused her of planting secret camera's around the school but really she was just observant and vigilant.

She had been advised of the disciplinary actions carried out the evening before by her two student advisors. Anytime a student was disciplined regardless of how minor, a detailed report was written and placed in Shelby's mailbox for her early morning review.

She glanced at her two student advisors who both looked the worse for wear. Being blonde and pale to begin with, she could always tell when Quinn had a sleepless night. She was more concerned by the way the blonde kept furtively glancing at Santana. It was a look of concern and compassion.

Santana looked the same to the rest of the student body but to Shelby or Quinn, they could see the haunted look in her eyes and both women knew she had lost just a bit of her cocky attitude this morning. Anytime Santana turned inward and stopped being cocky, it was time to worry.

Her eagle eye next sought out Tina Cohen-Chang and immediately saw a change in the goth girl's attitude, Quinn had been of the opinion that the girl was not likely to be an ongoing disciplinary problem. In Shelby's experience, some of the toughest looking girl's folded with one good spanking but she thought the girl might have been surprised but she had not completely given up her rebellious ways. Maybe Quinn was right and Tina had reformed, Shelby knew she could be too cynical at times. She also knew the quiet ones could be a problem.

She next scanned over to Brittany Pierce, she was slightly more subdued but Shelby could tell, she was just pretending to go along with the program. Quinn was probably correct in her assessment that the girl would probably wind up back in her office before too long. The tall pretty girl was still pretty convinced she had them all fooled with her misunderstood dumb girl act. "Well she is sadly mistaken if she thinks she is fooling anyone." Shelby thought to herself.

Her gaze fell on Sugar Motta and she frowned unconsciously. Every so often, a girl came along that was intelligent and had potential but didn't have a support system or the strength to quit fighting and rely on someone else. The brunette hated to lose even one girl but it happened. Sugar was still on the fence in Shelby's eyes, she could go either way. She was not happy at all with the details of Santana's report or the way Sugar was flouncing around the lunchroom throwing smirks at her and Santana. Something happened that she was not aware of and that did not please her at all. Of course that was easily remedied.

She stood up and walked behind the other teachers over to Santana, she leaned down and whispered in her ear and the Latina nodded and excused herself from the table and followed Shelby out of the room. The older woman patted Quinn's shoulder in assurance as she passed behind her, knowing the blonde was worried about her friend.

Quinn's soft hazel eyes followed both women as they left the room. She turned back to her breakfast and caught the eye of Sugar Motta who had the audacity to smirk at her. Quinn glared at her menacingly and raising that one devastating eyebrow that made tough men quake in fear. She was satisfied when the girl quickly lost the smirk and turned her attention back to her own breakfast.

It was hard not to admire the young mafia princess' spirited nature and intelligence; she reminded Quinn so much of a 15 year old Santana it was eerie, but Quinn had a feeling the girl was going to wind up over her knee one of these days.

Quinn sighed and pushed her breakfast away, she had no idea had handled her and Santana. They were both a mess when they came to The Academy. She had to remember the effort Shelby had put forward to help her if she was going to be of any use at all to Sugar, Brittany and Tina not to mention all the other students who came her as a last resort. She remembered her first year and how hard it was…..

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Flashback 10 years ago_

_Quinn had just come back to The Academy after her last doctor appointment after her baby's birth. Physically she was fine but emotionally she wasn't sure she would ever recover. Shelby had been beside her every step of the way but she had little trust to give and no love left inside her after handing the baby over to strangers. To make matters worse, she had received court documents from her parent's announcing their intention to make her a ward of the state. Her parent's had basically announced to the world she was disposable, she was nothing, she was garbage. Quinn felt empty and alone and angry._

_She had seen the young Latina strutting around the halls of The Academy but had gone out of her way to avoid the loud obnoxious girl. She had heard what went on in Shelby's office and frankly she preferred to avoid that kind of trouble._

_Shelby had told her she was excused from class for the rest of the day, so she decided to go to her room and rest before dinner. Walking up the staircase to the second floor dorms, she entered the public restroom at the end of the hall that was hardly ever used. It was just too far away from the classrooms and the dorm rooms._

_Quinn heard a sniffling sound and knew someone was crying. She cursed herself for coming to this bathroom and tried to get out of the way without being noticed. Just as she was putting her hand on the door handle, the stall door slammed open and a clearly upset Santana Lopez stood there looking at Quinn like an angry bull looks at a red flag._

_The two girls glared at each other for a long moment. Quinn noticed the Latina's eyes were red and she had a moment of compassion for the girl. She had heard rumors about her criminal family, that she was an ex-gang member and that she had spent most of her first six months in Shelby's office being disciplined._

"_Hey_ _Mamí, see something you like, I hear you do anyone or anything puta!" She growled at the blonde she had immediately taken a dislike to from the first moment she had laid eyes on her. Even though she was at The Academy, she was blonde and beautiful and the world was always kind to the princesas of the world. "Little miss delinquent Barbie wouldn't last a day on the streets from my side of town!" Santana laughed ruefully to herself._

_Quinn flushed a dark scarlet and rushed out of the bathroom, mother jokes and whore jokes hit just a little too close to home lately and she was still recovering from her pregnancy hormones. She would not give that trash the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She might have been disowned but she was still a Fabray of "the" Fabray's. The name had always meant something in this town and it was something her family could never take from her; her pride or her name._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Every time Quinn turned around she was finding herself face to face with the mocking Latina and it was getting old very fast. The blonde had a feeling Santana had it out for her ever since she had seen her vulnerable and crying. It was like a point of honor with the Latina to harass Quinn every chance got and Quinn was at the end of her rope with the girl and her name calling. The girl was seriously starting to piss the blonde off. _

_Shelby had checked in on her a few times and had found Quinn a lawyer to go to the hearing with her but the blonde was emotionally closed off to anything but her anger and resentment. It worried Shelby but she had faith that the girl would be alright eventually, if shown enough love and support and consistency._

_Quinn was leaving Shelby's office one evening after dinner having spoken to the attorney when she turned a corner a little too quickly and slammed right into the Latina._

"_What the fuck is your problem Barbie? Or are you stupid and blind as well as easy?"_

_Any other time and Quinn would have walked away but she had just read the paper her family filed explaining why they disowned her and it had been so hurtful and so shameful that she was already on edge. She didn't even say a word; she just hauled off and punched the brunette right in the mouth. The blonde just lost it, every feeling about her daughter, every feeling about her parents abandonment, her anger at being at this school, her guilt, her shame all exploded in that punch. She had no idea what was coming out of her mouth but she just launched herself at the Latina and kept swinging and swearing and screaming._

_The Latina was shocked by the rage that exploded out of the blonde and when she got over the shock of the first punch, she fought back. They threw a lot more punches than ever connected due to their rage and the explosive nature of the fight. Neither was aware of Shelby's appearance on the scene until she tried to pull the two girls apart. _

_It didn't do much good since both were so angry and so involved in the fight; they just pulled away from Shelby and launched themselves at each other again. It took Shelby and three other teachers to keep the girls separate long enough to half drag and half carry them to her office._

_She had them both sit down in the two chairs across from her desk, "Sit there and neither one of you better move an inch if you know what's good for you while I get some washcloths." She pointed to both of them as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed the cloths getting them wet with cold water to apply to their faces._

_Walking back into the office, she handed them each one and leaned against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest, "Do either of you need the nurse?" She watched in angry amusement as both girls nodded obstinately, "Of course not, I forgot who I was talking two for a minute. The two most independent, stubborn, hard headed young women here, the ones who have their lives totally under control, who don't need anyone or anything. What was I thinking?" She finished sarcastically._

"_Who wants to tell me what happened out there? Ms. Fabray, Ms. Lopez?" She looked angrily between the two teens, her dark eyes flashing._

"_I want to know who threw the first punch and what this fight was about and I want to know now!" She demanded, still getting silence._

"_Fine, then I'll just paddle both of you, since I can't seem to get a straight answer and I don't have all night." She stood up and walked over to the closet where she kept all the implements for discipline. _

_Quinn noticed Santana pale a little and cringe when she noticed the rather evil looking paddle that Shelby Corcoran pulled from the closet. She had heard the brunette spent a great deal of time over the older woman's lap and without thinking she spoke up, "It was me, I threw the first punch. I was pissed off about the court hearing and I ran into her and the entire fight was my fault. She didn't do anything but defend herself."_

_The Latina stared in shock at the blonde girl. That was not at all what she expected. The code on the street was that you didn't rat, ever, no matter what! She was from the streets so she understood the code but what did rich bitch Barbie know about the code? The brunette suddenly felt a begrudging nagging feeling of respect for the girl. She looked up at Shelby and noticed a very similar look of shock on her face as well._

"_Ms. Lopez is this true?" She turned her eyes to the still speechless Latina._

_Santana closed her eyes and cursed herself, she had an out, she could walk away punishment free, what the fuck was she doing feeling sorry for the princessa? Cursing herself silently she sighed, "It's true she threw the first punch, but I've been calling her a whore and a slut and some other names for awhile now to torture her, so basically this was my fault not hers."_

"_Quinn, go sit in the chair in my waiting room and wait until I call you." The blonde got up and walked slowly out of the room._

_Shelby waited until she was out of earshot and turned furiously on the younger brunette, "A whore Santana? Do you have any idea what that girl has been through? She had to carry a baby for 9 months, go through labor and delivery and then hand her daughter off to strangers to raise knowing she would most likely never see her again. Plus she had to do it all alone because her hypocritical parents thought she disgraced their fancy society name and legally disowned her as soon as they threw her in here." _

_Shelby stood up and paced trying not to put too much of her own experiences into Quinn's story and to calm down, "I know you've had a hard life and I know where you've come from Santana and you probably find it hard to have compassion for someone like Quinn who comes from money and society but when you are all alone it doesn't matter if you are rich or poor, you are still all alone and at least you had a grandmother who loves you and you have me. That girl has nobody on this planet that gives a damn about her and never has until she got here. You may not see it, but you two have a great deal in common, including the fact that in the eyes of the law you are both orphans now. Please think about that the next time you're tempted to call her a whore."_

_She sat down in the chair next to Santana and rubbed her hands through her hair violently, "What did I say would happen the next time you got in a fist fight?"_

_The Latina scoffed, "the same damn thing that happens every time I come in this office, I get my ass beat!" She was just acting tough, the thought actually made her cringe knowing what was about to happen._

_Standing up quickly, Shelby took Santana by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet lid, she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a fresh bar of dial soap, unwrapped it and said, "I have had it with your ghetto talk and your cursing. I warned you the last time about your constant use of profanity. Open your mouth!"_

_The teen's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates, "Whaaat?"_

"_You heard me; perhaps the taste of soap will cure you of your constant use of profanity and of words like whore and slut! Now open up and as you sit here for the next 5 minutes I want you to think about the damage words can do. I also expect a paper no less than 1000 words on the psychological damage bullying causes to teenage girls. On my desk before bedtime tomorrow." She stood there holding the soap and Santana knew there was no way out of this._

_She reluctantly opened her mouth as Shelby placed the soap firmly in her mouth, "Bite down to hold it in place and close your mouth all the way!"_

_The Latina did as directed and tried desperately not to gag, this shit was awful. Her eyes filled with tears as Shelby stood there calmly watching the time. Her mouth was filling with saliva and she knew if she swallowed she would puke. She just let everything pool in her mouth and kept fighting the urge to be sick. After what seemed like an hour, Shelby removed the bar and tossed it in the garbage, "You may rinse once and then meet me in the other room."_

_Santana hung over the sink and let the cold water flood her mouth and fought again the urge to be sick as she tried to clean the soap off her tongue with her fingernail._

"_Santana Lopez, now please!" Shelby called._

_The brunette teen hung her head and headed into the other room to face the paddle. When was she ever going to learn to shut the fu.. heck up._

_Shelby was standing in the middle of the room as Santana forced herself over to the waiting woman. She stood in front of her with her head down looking at the floor._

"_I just want to tell you that while I don't condone fighting and I don't condone your language and name calling, I'm incredibly proud of your honesty this evening. In light of the fact you volunteered the information that put you in this position tonight I am only giving you 5 with the paddle tonight."_

_Santana's head shot up in surprise, her eyes wide open._

"_You could have walked out of the room and let Quinn take all the blame. I will not let that go unrewarded. Instead of your usual punishment for fighting I am taking into consideration that Quinn threw the first punch and that you were defending yourself. I think you provoked some of it with your name calling and verbal abuse but Quinn had a rather rough evening and I'm afraid you might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time tonight."_

_The Latina was shocked that tears filled her eyes upon hearing the blonde had a rough night tonight before the fight. She couldn't understand what was coming over her. Why did she care at all? This school was making her weak._

"_I need you to come bend over the desk please Santana." Shelby motioned where she wanted the girl to stand. The Latina moved into position and bent over the desk leaning forward and presenting herself to her teacher. Feeling the embarrassment of the position and angry at herself for missing the comfort of an over the knee spanking. It was hard to explain but over Shelby's knee she felt loved and safe. Feeling the cold desk hard against her belly made her feel small and childish and more ashamed of her behavior. The idea of explaining that to the older woman she was reluctantly coming to respect was out of the question, she didn't understand it herself. _

_Shelby walked behind her and pulled her pants and panties down below her knees. She placed her hand on the small of the tan back to steady the girl and hold her in place as she started to lay a steady stream of hand spanks to the girl's backside and upper thighs as a warm up. Trying not to squirm Santana held her position through the hand spanking even though the tall brunette had an incredibly hard hand. She nearly brought the girl to tears just with the hand spanking and that was nearly unheard of from the fiery obstinate orphan. _

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Quinn was sitting in the chair outside Shelby's office when she heard the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh. There was no other way it could be anything but a bare bottom spanking and Quinn felt the air rush out of her lungs. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry and she had butterflies in her stomach that threatened to make her lose her dinner. She closed her eyes and tried not to care about the fear induced by the sounds coming from behind that office door. Having experienced physical discipline at the hands of a violent and drunk father and mother, she had no other frame of reference. She had no concept of loving discipline only harsh and abusive discipline. She had no idea what to expect._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Shelby reached over and grabbed the large oak paddle, she glanced at the brunette, "position please!" Santana immediately readjusted herself properly over the desk top, aware of the cool air on her already warm and stinging backside. She tried not to clench, she knew what was coming and that paddle had a bite that hurt her way down deep for days._

"_I need you to count them out please. While you are counting I want you to think about your actions, and how disappointed I am in both you and Quinn. You are a family, you two girls, you have no other, you need to start acting like it." She swung her left arm back and delivered a hellacious swat with the hard paddle. The teen gasped in pain at the suddenness and tried not to cry out, "ONE!"_

_Quinn jumped when she heard the impact of the wooden paddle on Santana's backside. She paled when she heard the second crack and heard the Latina cry out loud._

_Shelby was out to make an impression so the third strike of the paddle was harder than the first two and Santana started to cry in earnest. She counted the third strike and wiggled and tried to avoid the next blow. The older woman gently placed her hand on her back again and steadied her, "We're almost done, hold your position please!"_

_The fourth strike made her jump and cry and apologize, "I'm sorry, Ms. Corcoran, I won't fight anymore I swear, I'm sorry."_

_Quinn heard the proud girl cry and beg and she knew she was probably going to get the same treatment she used to get at home, only there they used hands, fists and leather belts. She was surprised to feel tears of sorrow and remorse for putting Santana in the position to have to fight back. She wiped them with the back of her hands quickly, Fabray's did not cry._

_Shelby put everything she had into the last strike and Santana cried out then counted her last number and collapsed on the desktop in tears. She was wriggling and crying in place as Shelby came around and gathered the young girl into her arms. It was the first time Santana had allowed an embrace after a punishment and the older woman held her as she cried and assured her of her love and that she would always be there for her. She praised her for taking her punishment so well and for her honesty as she rubbed her back gently, feeling hopeful about the Latina's future for the first time since she got to The Academy._

_Santana felt a floodgate break open inside her and she suddenly wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and held her and cried about her mother, her father, her fears, her sorrow, everything she lost and then she cried for the blonde girl in the hall and her lost daughter._

_Shelby let the girl cry out her pain and loss, she understood the paddling only had a very small part with her crying and sadness, she had finally reached a state of release. She had gotten touch with her buried sorrow and pain and Shelby breathed a sigh of relief._

_When she felt the girl start to calm down, she gently lead her to the door, "I need you to sit her until I have dealt with Quinn. Do you understand me Santana?"_

_The Latina nodded, "Yes ma'am." Shelby raised an eyebrow at that, the brunette always called her Ms. Corcoran, never ma'am._

_Shelby opened the door to reveal a very pale looking teenager, "Ms. Fabray, I would like to see you know."_

_Quinn stood up and stoically shuffled into Shelby's office as Santana took her seat._

_End of Flashback_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Quinn remembered sitting in the hallway listening to that tough girl cry like a baby and how unnerving it was hearing it.

She smiled softly, little did she know that the tough little spitfire who called her whore and slut would become the best friend she ever had.

Looking towards the exit that Shelby and Santana walked out of and then back at Sugar Motta, the blonde swore she would protect her family and she would help them show this damaged little brat that she was worth saving and that she had people who cared and would be there for her just as Shelby had shown Quinn and Santana.

_**To be continued….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ~ this is a story based on an idea suggested by NayaFan**_

_**Rated M ~ language, mature situations and corporal punishment of minors, D/D between consenting adults.**_

_**Also for my buddy cpasq9 for no special reason but especially NOT because she had a birthday or anything! :P**_

_**Flashback in italics.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Chapter 4 The Start of A New Year**

Shelby walked out of the cafeteria first, leading Santana to her living quarters. The Latina breathed an unconscious sigh of relief; if she were in trouble they would have headed to Shelby's office.

"Santana, would you join me in a cup of coffee? You look like you didn't get much sleep last night?"

The Latina closed her eyes, "Fuck, I just cannot get anything past this woman." She thought slightly annoyed. "Yes please, I'd love a cup of coffee." She said aloud.

The older brunette brought out a tray with coffee, cream and sugar and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her couch, she patted the seat next to her, "C'mon sit down, lets talk before classes start."

Both women made their coffee they way they liked it and sat back on the couch. Santana just eyed her mentor warily as she sipped her coffee; she had no intention of volunteering anything she didn't have to.

"I'd like you to tell me what happened last night that I don't know about. Why is Quinn so worried about you for example?"

"Because she's a WASP and it's in her DNA to worry all the time as well as be a bitch!" Santana caught her language, "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I love Q, she just worries too much."

Shelby let it go this time; she could tell something had unnerved the younger woman. She just sat back and waited for Santana to crack, it didn't take long.

"Alright fine, you read the report on Sugar Motta?"

"I did and it sound's like it didn't make the slightest impression on her at all." Shelby sighed.

"It didn't but she's a tough kid, it will take some time to get through to her, she doesn't trust anyone or anything but herself."

"Hmmm sound like someone we know and love eh Santana?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get the similarities Shelby. She said something to me last night."

Here it was, Shelby sat up and paid closer attention, "Go on Santana."

"She made a smart aleck comment about my father and hers being in the same line of work, she asked me how things were up at Lucasville Prison. She basically let me know she had googled my family which means she knows all about me." She finished quietly.

"That upsets you." She stated rather than questioned.

"Yes Shelby, it upsets me, I don't talk about my family of origin. You and Quinn are my family now since my abuela passed. I don't need that smart mouth little brat running around spewing vile lies about my mother and father and digging up stuff I'd prefer to keep buried." She said getting louder as she went on.

"I can certainly understand that, but if you let her see she struck a nerve, she's only going to dig deeper. Sitting at breakfast this morning you and Quinn were letting her know she hurt you. You can't let her see that Santana. Sugar Motta is a smart, tough, hurt little girl. She has no mother; a sociopath father and more brains than should be allowed. The girl trusts no one and she thinks she is fighting us for her freedom. She really has no idea we are trying to save her from her past and herself. It's hard but you have to be smarter, tougher and harder than she is."

"What if I'm not?"

"Santana, how can you doubt yourself? You'd already been through everything she has and more by the time you came here and yet you burst from the thorns a beautiful rose. You've blossomed into an incredible young woman, a wonderful friend, a dedicated teacher, and a daughter any mother could be proud of. I know when you got here you didn't believe any of it was possible. I did! I always knew you had it in you. Sugar hit a nerve, that's all! Remember what we are fighting for; we are fighting for her life, we are keeping another kid off the streets and out of jail. You have to believe in her as fiercely as I believed in you! You have to love her until she can love herself and that's hard to do when she is such an unlovable brat at the moment. So what do you think? Do you want me to assign her to Quinn? From the look on her face this morning, I think she'd love to get her hands on Sugar." Shelby smiled fondly thinking of the fiercely loyal blonde.

"No, I don't want you to assign her to Quinn. She just surprised me that's all, I wasn't ready for it, but I am now." Santana said confidently.

"There is no shame Santana if you don't feel comfortable taking her case especially if it's too close to home. I care about all these girls but I _**love**_ you and Quinn and I will not stand by and watch you get hurt, either of you." Shelby said protectively.

Santana blinked back the tears that pooled in her dark eyes and tried to cover her feelings, "Really so what did you think I was feeling with all those trips to your office, you think those paddling's tickled do you?"

Shelby saw through her and played along, "Hmmm I remember some tough little street kid telling me that I might make her cry but I would never hurt her or break her. I must have had her confused with someone else."

The Latina barked out a laugh, "I can't believe it took me that long to wise up!"

"So why do you think Sugar is going to figure it out quicker than you did? She's the same tough little street kid, she just happens to have more money than you did. It's going to take time. You have to show her you care and that she can trust you to be firm but fair, to be consistent, to be trustworthy. She'll be watching you and pushing you and waiting for you to slip up. Don't let it get to you, it's just a game to her, she's out to beat you and prove you weak and stupid and a liar like everyone else in her life and we can't let her win, it's too important."

"Ok thanks Shelby, I appreciate it."

"No problem and Santana? Next time don't leave anything out of my report, do you understand me?" She glared at the younger brunette meaningfully.

"Yes Ma'am I understand completely."

"Good and make sure you get a nap in sometime today during your free period, you look like hell!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn saw Santana come back into the cafeteria and she smiled at her best friend as the Latina tossed her a cocky wink. She felt better; the talk with Shelby must have gone well, Santana looked genuinely relaxed and calmer.

She watched Brittany flounce over to Sugar Motta's table and sit down next to her. The blonde teacher frowned at that, no good could come of those two hanging out together, she was relieved when Sugar gave her a scornful glance and got up and walked away. The tall blonde scowled at the girl's retreating back then caught her teacher's eye and blowing her a kiss, got up and followed Sugar out.

Brittany was going to be her problem child; she could just see it now. She played dumb but she was a very angry girl under all her masks. Quinn just hoped she would be able to reach her before the girl did something she could not come back from.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Flashback to last night**_

_Quinn let the tall blonde sit quietly and relive what she had just heard Tina going through. After exactly 10 minutes, she got up from behind her desk and opened her door to a still pale Brittany._

"_Please come in Ms. Pierce have a seat in that chair." She pointed to the chair across from her desk. She watched as the blonde flopped into the chair acting all put out and hurt._

"_Ms. Fabray this was just a complete misunderstanding. Really I was just freaking out, I wasn't going anywhere I swear!" She finished with a look of pure innocence; her big blue eyes wide open._

_The older blonde just nodded, "I see, can you answer me one thing please? Do people actually fall for that dumb blonde routine of yours?"_

_Quinn watched as a look of anger crossed the girl's face before she retreated back behind her mask, "I don't know what you mean?"_

"_I know you don't want to be here Brittany but you are here and we told you the rules. I want to help you and if you won't be honest with me I don't really know how to help you. What was your boyfriend really doing here? Where were you going?"_

_The blonde just shrugged vacantly._

"_Alright, have it your way. You were outside of the dorms after dark and after curfew; you were also leaving the property from what I could see and those are all spanking offenses. I need you to stand up please." She walked around the front of the desk and saw just how tall the girl really was. Quinn could see over the knee was just not going to work._

"_I typically prefer to spank my girls over my knee but you are unfortunately too tall for me to do that safely. I'm going to need to have you bend over the desk Brittany and grab hold of the other side." She pointed to where she wanted her to go and watched as the tall pretty blonde reluctantly walked over in front of the desk._

_Quinn had left the paddle in plain view and noticed Brittany's eyes keep glancing at it. At least she wasn't completely impervious to her impending punishment. She picked it up and set it down on the desk in full view of the blonde. Quinn noticed the blonde blush a dark red from her ears to her neck._

"_You need to bend over the desk Brittany so we can get on with this. You broke the rules and every time you do I will be forced to punish you." She spoke softly but firmly hoping to get through to the other blonde girl, "C'mon now, get into position."_

_With a quick fleeting look of panic and a glance at the door, she took a shuddering breath and bent over the desk and took a firm hold on the other side. When she bent over her very short skirt rode up leaving very little to the imagination. Her pink lacy panties rode up as well exposing the undersides of her pale pink buttocks. Her breathing was faster and heavier and Quinn could tell she was nervous. It was the only sign she had shown that she was affected in the least._

_The teacher stood along side of her student and put a warm hand on her lower back, "Why are you being spanked Brittany?"_

"_Because you are being a completely unreasonable person. I was nervous to be in a new place and my boyfriend was just trying to talk to me. I don't see what the big deal is." She spat out angrily._

_Quinn held her temper and kept her voice even, "The big deal is that it's not the truth, you were trying to leave, you left the dorms and snuck out after dark."_

_The blonde pressed her hand firmly on the girls back to hold her in place, flipped up her skirt with her free hand and started to hand spank the blonde until the skin peeking out of her panties was a nice warm pink color. She peeled down her underwear to just below her thighs and started to apply harder spanks and a faster rhythm. From experience Quinn knew these spanking was making an impression but other than some soft cries and moans the blonde remained quiet. Every time her hand connected with bare bottom, the girl jerked forward but held her position. Quinn applied some to her sensitive sit spots and the back of her thighs and the blonde squealed once and tried to slip sideways out of the way of her teacher's punishing hand, but Quinn stopped and guided her back into position, and continued._

"_Alright Brittany you get 5 more with the paddle and then you need to stand in the corner for 15 minutes. I want you to know that you can talk to me if you are really freaking out. I was a student here as well and I understand what you are going through. I didn't want to be here either. My family forced me here but I found a home here and you can too if you just quit fighting everything. I know you don't believe this but I care about you and I'm here for you. OK, now you need to hold your position, keep your hands in front of you holding the desk. We're almost done!" She said softly when she saw the blonde clench her backside muscles together, "Relax Brittany, it's almost over." She stroked her back gently until the girl relaxed._

_Quinn cracked down the paddle in a wide arcing angle so that the impact was hard and fast. The young blonde yelled louder than the noise the paddle made and started to sob immediately, nearly collapsing in a heap. Quinn waited until she was back in position. The blonde teacher was relieved to have finally gotten through the girl's defenses._

_She applied the next 4 strokes as hard and as fast as she could as the girl sobbed and cried. She never apologized and she never begged, she just cried like her heart was broken._

_Quinn rubbed her back gently until the girl was calmer and lead her over to the corner by her arm. Brittany got to the corner and ripped her arm from her teacher's grasp. The teacher felt her heart drop; she had thought perhaps they had formed a small connection tonight. She could see she was wrong._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde teacher was brought back from her memories of last night by the end of breakfast bell. She knew had she still had a half an hour before class began. Grabbing a bottle of orange juice, she headed for her classroom so she could get set up and organized.

Brittany had unnerved her a little with her behavior this morning; she was acting as casual as if nothing had happened last night. She knew the girl was acting but she didn't like her attempts to cozy up to Sugar Motta, that was just trouble waiting to happen. She was also unimpressed with the flirting behavior she was pulling on her teacher. That was going to stop as well.

Reaching her classroom in record time she setout all her handouts and notepads and books and sat down to enjoy her orange juice. Another year was about to begin and it looked like it was going to be quite an interesting one at that.

_**To be continued…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N ~ Rated M ~ language, mature situations and corporal punishment of minors, D/D between consenting adults.**_

_**This is a story based on an idea suggested by NayaFan**_

Chapter 5 A Happy Ending

Shelby was jolted awake by the loud jangling of her bedside phone. Ever since a similar call had informed her of her parent's death in a car accident when she was in college, she hated late night phone calls. They unnerved her. She glanced at the red glowing digits on her bedside clock and noted it was 3:12 am and thought darkly that someone had better be dead or someone was going to be!

"Hello." She barked out in a scratchy voice still deep from sleep.

"Shelby, its Hal Warren. I'm so sorry to disturb you at this time of the night."

"Well Sergeant, I'm assuming its important and not another request for a date?"

He tried to calm his nervously beating heart, this woman always had him on edge, he never knew how to take her. She was exciting and he loved that in a woman, "Well now that you mention it…."

She actually laughed lightly in amusement, he was quick-witted and didn't intimidate easily and she liked that in a man, "What's going on Hal?"

"I think I have a few of your girls down here. One of my officers observed them leaving an after-hours joint downtown and they were a little tipsy. When they attempted to drive, he pulled them over and brought them in." He said all business now.

What makes you think they're my girls?" She replied sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp, totally awake now. Sneaking out, going off premises, underage drinking and of course drinking and driving were all very serious offenses she did not take lightly.

"Well, all three of them are as tight lipped as Jimmy Hoffa's grave and they all have fake id's but I'd recognize the Motta girl anywhere."

"Damn it." Shelby barked angrily. She had really thought maybe they were reaching the girl, she had managed to stay out of any serious trouble for the last month, "Can you describe the other two for me?"

"Let's see, one is an Asian girl wearing some serious goth makeup and and all black clothes and the other is a very pretty blonde with legs that won't quit and a mouth to match." He was aggravated and she smiled past her anger, only her girls could manage to completely unravel one of the most professional and caring police officers she had ever met.

"Yes indeed they are a few of my very special girls, are they in isolation?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, they're minors and I'm not putting them in gen-pop with the rest of the drunks and hookers and scumbag losers." He was appalled she even asked.

"That's exactly what you're going to do. I want them to get a little taste of what the future holds for them if they continue on the path they're on. How long can you keep them?"

"Shelby for Christ's sake, please don't do this to me. I don't have the manpower to babysit them and if anything happens to Carmine Motta's daughter they will be finding pieces of me all up and down the Ohio River." He begged, "I can hold them for 24 Hours max."

"Anything happens to any of them and you'll have more than Motta to worry about by the time I get through with you! Don't tell me you don't have one officer sitting on his ass doing nothing, set him outside the cell and tell him not to interfere unless it looks like it's going to get violent. Let's see if we can't scare my little hellions straight." She chuckled at the thought of them in with the regular Friday night crowd in the downtown drunk tank for a few hours, "I will send Quinn and Santana to get them sometime after breakfast and before lunch."

"Shelby what the hell are you doing with Motta's kid, you know I respect what you do out there at your school, but this kid is real trouble, why don't you just admit she's a lost cause and wash your hands of this one before something really bad happens to you or your girls."

Her voice cracked like a whip, "I don't wash my hands of anyone and I don't believe that any child is a lost cause!"

"Hey Shel, I didn't mean….." He started feebly.

"You didn't mean what? What about Santana Lopez, her father is a criminal; a drug dealer and a murderer? What if I had washed my hands of her?"

"Fine you got lucky, ok and while Lopez was an animal and a gang leader he isn't connected like Motta, we're talking Mafia here and don't pretend to be stupid, you know this thing could go all kinds of sideways!"

She calmed herself, hearing the concern and worry in his voice, "You worry too much Hal! It's under control and when Sugar Motta turns out to be a model citizen you can thank me then!"

He snorted, "Yeah right! Now about that dinner…."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Gen-pop and you keep them until Santana and Quinn show up to get them?"

"Of course, don't you always get whatever you want, I mean just because I carry a gun doesn't mean I'm brave enough to cross you! Next Friday; dinner and a movie?"

"Next Saturday; dinner and a show." She negotiated.

"Not another musical?" He groaned loudly causing her to smirk.

"That's my condition; I've been dying to see this new show." She said smugly.

"Fine as long as you don't have a problem with me snoozing through the second half." He agreed grumpily.

"Do I ever?" She loved a good back and forth with a witty man even if it was in the middle of the night, "Oh by the way, if they ask tell them I said you could keep them indefinitely and don't let anyone make a phone call."

"Right because I need the Motta family lawyer showing up down here in the middle of the night!" He shook his head affectionately.

"Good then we have a deal! Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." She hung up without waiting for an answer, turned over and quickly fell back asleep without giving a second thought to Tina, Brittany or Sugar.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana were informed at breakfast as to their charges whereabouts; Santana was pissed, Quinn was heartsick. They both thought they were making progress and realized they had been conned.

Shelby told them to handle it the way they saw fit, so the two friends were discussing it on the way to the jail.

They arrived and the Desk Sergeant on duty took them back to 3 very pale young woman still locked up in the general cell. Santana stood near the bars and looked at the fake id's that were handed to her up front, waving them like a fan in front of her face.

"Isabella Lugosi, Fredericka Astaire and Candy Gotti? Well, I guess I gotta give you points for creativity." She leaned against the bars, with her arms crossed observing the girls who looked a little sick, a lot tired and a tad nervous, in Tina's case a lot nervous.

Quinn walked up next to Santana, "I am very disappointed in all of you; sneaking out, leaving the property, underage drinking and then trying to drive when you were drunk? Are you all crazy? You could have all been killed!"

The remaining prisoners were hooting and hollering and whistling at the two teachers and being very rude in general.

The blonde ignored the catcalls and continued, "Is this really how you want to live your life? You want to wind up here long term or worse?"

The three girls stood up and walked to the bars to get closer to the exit, Tina looked down at the floor, Brittany looked less cocky and very hung over and Sugar looked bored with the whole deal. She smirked at Santana after one of the prisoners yelled out, "Eh Mamí you can take me home and punish me anytime chica!"

Santana glared at the tiny brunette and leaned close and whispered, "Laugh it up now Sugar, I don't think you're going to find it very amusing in a few hours." She felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction when she saw the young girl pale.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The ride back to the school was made in complete silence as the three girls stared sullenly out the car windows and Quinn and Santana sat quietly working on getting all their emotions in check so they could discipline the girls properly. They knew anything done in anger was counterproductive. These girls were all used to anger and disappointment, unconditional love was the foreign concept for them.

It was a fine line between punishing them and showing disapproval for their behavior and still letting them know they were loved and accepted. Shelby had succeeded with them but they were still not sure they knew how to do it for the three hard case girls in the backseat and it bothered both of them when they thought of the consequences to the girls of them failing.

Quinn went to her room to change while Santana escorted the girls to their rooms, "Get changed, you three have a date with Miss Fabray running laps at the track, hurry up, we don't have all day, we have punishments to get to."

All three groaned audibly at hearing they would be expected to run with hangovers. It was nauseating just thinking about it. They knew this day was going to get so much worse than better so they quickly got dressed and followed Santana to the track where Quinn was already stretching out and warming up.

The blonde walked over to Santana, "Can you go grab us water, they are going to need it?" She asked sweetly batting her eyes at the Latina, "It's the least you can do since you don't have to run as well!"

The brunette smirked and rolled her eyes, "How long are we doing this for?"

"Till they puke!" She winked at her best friend, "Let's go ladies, get moving we have some distance to cover." All three groaned again. Santana laughed as she headed back to the kitchen to grab lots of bottles of water.

Tina puked first followed by Brittany but Sugar seemed determined to keep running. Quinn was a natural and wasn't even fazed in the slightest, she could run forever. Santana was bored out of her mind and was ready to tell the obstinate brunette to stick her finger down her throat already but she knew Quinn was making a point, so she sat there in the bleachers in the hot sun working on her tan.

It was an hour after Brittany got sick that Sugar finally faltered and Santana almost laughed out loud at the look of relief on Quinn's beautiful face. She gently rubbed the younger brunette's back and offered her water and helped her to the shade where Tina and Brittany were sleeping.

Santana walked over and loudly yelled, "Let's go girls, phase two coming up!" She walked over to her friend and handed her water and a towel, "You up for this, that was a lot of running?"

"Oh please, that was just a warm-up!" She bluffed as he walked back gingerly towards the school.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had taken a hot shower while Santana took the three to shower and change. They had agreed to meet back in Quinn's office in an hour as it was the most private.

The blonde was sitting at her desk writing up reports for the girls when Santana entered with all three girls. She led them over to the couch and had them all sit down next to each other. Quinn felt a moment of pity as they all three looked miserable even the rock hard Sugar Motta. She knew Brittany was tough as well but the running and her hang-over had taken a lot out of her.

Santana and Quinn both went and sat down on the coffee table across from all three. Santana began, "You really messed up this time ladies, underage drinking and drunk driving is not something any of us around here are going to take lightly. Add in the sneaking out in the middle of the night, breaking curfew and leaving the property without permission and you have won the spanking trifecta."

The Latina looked slowly at each and every one meeting their eyes, "Here's how it's going to work, each one of you is getting a hand spanking as a warm up; one at a time, bare bottom over the knee and you will stand here at attention and watch each other being punished. Since the three of you are in this together and no one is talking then that's how we'll deal with it."

The blonde took up, "After all of you are finished with the hand spanking, you will all stand against the wall for 15 minutes to think about how serous these offenses were and your punishment and how you have not only disappointed Miss Lopez, Miss Corcoran and myself but how you have let each other and yourselves down. How many of you have ever had real friends? Friends that liked you for the real you and had your backs? I may not care for your behavior but it appears to me that the three of you have formed a friendship. Is this really how you want to bond with each other? It's fine with me if what's you want but I can think of some better ways I'd like to spend my Saturday."

Santana finished, "After your time-out is finished, you will all three bend over the desk and be paddled and it's not going to be pleasant. Drinking and driving is deadly serious as is all your other offenses and I am going to make damn sure you remember this every time you're tempted to sneak out and drink while you're underage and then get behind the wheel of a car. I'm not going to the morgue to identify you next time." She stood up and pulled a chair into the middle of the room, "Stand up ladies and face the chair please."

Quinn walked over to the chair and sat down, "Tina, over here please." Tina looked quickly at both girls next to her and shuffled slowly over to her advisor, "Why are you being spanked today?"

"I snuck out and left the campus and went drinking and had a fake id and was going to go drunk driving." She said quickly anxious to get this horrible day over with.

Quinn sighed, "Take off your pajama bottoms and over my lap." She patted her lap gently as the Asian girl blushed deeply and reluctantly went over the blonde's lap in just her panties. The blonde looked up and into the eyes of the other two who were attempting to look away. She shook her head in disappointment as both Brittany and Sugar tried not to look embarrassed.

Wrapping her arm around Tina's middle section she swiftly applied spanks to her backside, alternating sides until she could feel the heat starting to rise from her backside. The girl jerked a little but it was just stinging and she was glad she had not cried out. She felt Quinn stop and tug down her underwear and all she could think about was being bare in front of the other two girls. It was humiliating and she was determined to salvage any dignity she had available to her.

The blonde saw her tense up and whispered to her, "You need to relax Tina; this part is almost over with." She rubbed the girls back with her non-spanking hand until she relaxed and immediately applied spanks to the girl's tender sit spot as well as the rest her light pink cheeks harder than before and the girl felt the difference being bare made immediately. Tina squeaked when Quinn hit the back of her thighs as that really stung but other than that she was quiet. She was jerking as the loud slapping noises echoed around the room as tears of embarrassment leaked from the corners of her eyes. She felt her back being rubbed as Quinn said firmly, "You may get up now and stand in line but I need you to leave your panties off."

Without looking at the other two Tina got back in line and covered her privates with her hands. She wanted to rub very badly but was desperately trying to cover up and rubbing wasn't allowed anyway.

Santana took Quinn's seat and called Sugar over, the girl just glared and the Latina said loudly, "Don't make me come get you and drag you over here. If you do I will double what Tina just got. Is that really how you want to play this?"

Until then all three had been silent but surprisingly Brittany spoke up, "For God's sake Motta just do what she says." Everyone looked at her in shock but Sugar actually moved forward and got quickly into position.

Santana asked the same questions wanting to make sure that they were forced into admitting what they had done and take some responsibility for it. The Latina was careful to spank like Quinn had in severity and endurance and when she could see light pink skin peeking out from under her panties, Santana stopped and gently took hold of the girl's underwear and slid it down to her knees. She was surprised to feel the tough brunette shiver and hoped that perhaps they were finally getting through to her. She poured on the heat to the teenager's backside, making sure to pay attention to the really tender areas where ass meets thigh and the back of her thighs. Once again the sound of hard hand meeting bare flesh echoed around the room and Sugar came near to crying from her embarrassment as well. The Latina stopped as well and ordered the girl back in line.

It was Brittany's turn and she didn't want to go over the desk for the hand spanking. She appealed to Quinn, "I know you said I was too tall for over the knee but could we try on the couch please." The tall blonde didn't understand why it was important but she felt bereft of comfort when she was placed impersonally over the desk. Seeing the other girls over the knee made her long for the intimate contact of going over Quinn's knee, not in a sexual way but in a maternal way. Something the blonde had never had in her entire life, the comfort of a mother. She knew that was something she shared with the other two teens and maybe that is part of why they bonded. For some reason today, she couldn't bear the thought of being punished differently than her friends.

Quinn looked at her for a long moment and weighed the decision, she felt she understood part of what was driving the girl, she had read her file and knew she had a neglectful mother. The problem was that safety had to come first but she agreed to try on the condition that if it felt unsafe they would proceed another way, which the tall blonde gratefully acquiesced to.

Quinn moved to the couch as Santana made the other girls face the two blondes. Brittany recited why she was being punished today and removed and folded her pajama bottoms which nearly made Sugar laugh out loud. This ditzy blonde was a total neat freak. The Latina cleared her throat and the younger brunette quickly wiped all trace of humor off her face.

The older blonde positioned Brittany carefully and punished her exactly as he had Tina. The blonde had a fair complexion and she immediately turned beet red and her punished backside went bright pink. Brittany was struggling more than she did the last time and she couldn't understand why she was getting so upset, it only stung badly, it didn't really hurt at all but she was very close to tears. Quinn pulled her panties down to mid-thigh and concentrated on fairly distributing her hard firm spanks. The loud slaps were met with tiny groans and a few squeaks and hazel eyes met Santana's dark eyes and she raised an eyebrow. This was very different than the first experience with the blonde girl. The Latina just shrugged. When Quinn was finished, she stood the blonde up.

Santana delivered a searing lecture that very nearly brought Quinn to tears, "Damn she's good at this lecturing stuff. She makes some very excellent points without even raising her voice."

When she was finished Quinn ordered them to stand with their noses against the wall and their hands laced over their heads, "I want no rubbing, is that clear?" she said firmly as all three shuffled over to the wall, "You each will take 15 minutes to consider your behavior last night and what the consequences of that behavior could have resulted in."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn went into her closet and found two solid oak wood paddles; they were about 4 inches wide and about 16 inches long with leather handles. Both teaches knew from experience they left quiet a burning sting and just the loud sound of them striking bare ass was scary enough as it was.

She silently handed one to Santana who hefted it and swung it to feel the weight. She nodded her satisfaction to Quinn and both checked their watches. It was time. The blonde nodded to Santana, they had never done this in tandem before but one of the benefits of a long term friendship, they understood each other without having to speak a request out loud.

The Latina called the girls over and positioned them around the large desk. They each had enough room to lie across it properly and grab hold without being in each other's way. Brittany's bright blue eyes looked up and met Sugar's brown eyes and held them. The angry mafia princess melted a little at the look of sorrow and fear she saw. She knew this was her fault, all of it. Quinn had walked up behind her and maneuvered her into position by the hips as she let go Sugar called out, "Miss Fabray, I was behind the wheel, I had a friend leave a car at the bar. Tina and Brittany had nothing to do with it. I talked them into sneaking out with me." She said quickly before she chickened out still holding the crystal blue eyes unsure of what exactly she was feeling but guilt was at least a small part of it.

Brittany smiled gently at her as her eyes filled with tears. She'd never had anyone stand up for her before, let alone take the blame for her. It was nearly overwhelming.

Santana said softly, "I want to tell you that I am very proud of you for telling the truth Sugar. I can see that you may care for these girls as friends and that's a very big step. I will take that into consideration. Unfortunately, all of you are still guilty and it doesn't change the punishments. You're honesty means a lot Sugar, to Miss Fabray and I as well as your friends."

Quinn was behind Tina and she gently put her hand on the teen's lower back to hold her steady. She pulled the oak paddle back and swung with about ½ her strength. She paddled her three times; the width and length of the implement covering almost her entire backside. The goth teen sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, tears already leaking from the corner of her dark eyes. The blonde took aim and quickly applied three more. The paddle made a terribly loud noise every time it struck her bare flesh and Santana watched as the unpunished pair flinched with every strike. It was less than five minutes into the paddling and Tina was bawling. She had tried so hard not to cry but her backside was on fire. She was hardly aware Quinn had stopped. The blonde gently rubbed her back, "Take a few minutes and calm down while Miss Lopez punishes Sugar. I want to think about why you are bent over this desk young lady."

Santana placed her hand on Sugar's back and repeated the punishment Tina had just received. Sugar tried to hold Brittany's gaze but it was too hard, she had to put her head down and clench her teeth and concentrate on not crying out. She was not going to give them the satisfaction but a few minutes in, after a very hard strike she exhaled loudly and moaned in pain. It only took a minute for her to realize she had moved out of position. Santana set the paddle down and very carefully took her by the hips and repositioned her across the desk, "I know it hurts, but try not to move out of position, it's dangerous. You only get one warning, do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes Miss Lopez." The girl squeaked out painfully, trying to hold her position as Santana set her ass on fire. By the time the Latina had as many swings in as Quinn did, the girl was silently crying with fat tears running down her face.

"Take a few minutes Sugar and think about why you are in this position. " She gently rubbed her back and this time the tough teenager allowed the physical contact.

Quinn took her place behind Brittany and did the same thing. The tall blonde was already emotional from the conflicting feelings she had going on from her OTK spanking and now seeing Sugar in pain and crying she was a mess by the time it was Tina's turn again.

This time when the blonde stepped up behind Tina the young girl started to beg and plead. "Please Miss Fabray, please no more." It was all to no avail as Quinn swung almost full strength, cracking down until her backside was a glowing cherry red. The young girl was a blubbering mess with tears and snot mixed together running down her face as she collapsed face down on the desk. She was swearing to never do it again and how she had learned her lesson.

"Tina, stand up straight and hands on your head, no rubbing." Quinn said sternly.

Santana moved behind Sugar again who flinched when the older brunette put her hand on her back again. The younger teen did not beg or plead but stoically reset her position with a slight jerk of her hip that sent a pang of pity straight to the Latina's heart. She knew exactly how hard Sugar was trying to remain unaffected but it wasn't working. Something was different tonight with Sugar and Brittany and both teacher's had noticed.

The older brunette started paddling hard and with each crack of the oak paddle on bare flesh, she heard the girl gasp and knew she was close to cracking. Santana didn't want to break the girl's spirit but she wanted to break down some walls and get to her heart and if she had to do it by paddling her ass well, that's how Shelby got to her heart.

Santana aimed the paddle and landed it right across where her backside met her thighs and with a loud sob the tough teen came unglued. The Latina landed three more very hard spanks and Sugar actually cried out how sorry she was, as she collapsed across the desk as well. Santana felt tears fill her eyes and she tried to blink them away but when she looked up she saw Quinn had seen them as had Brittany. The Latina gently helped the girl stand and gave her the same directions Tina had received. It took Sugar longer but she stood straight with her hands interlaced across the top of her head. She had hot fat tears streaming down her face.

Quinn had barely touched the tall blonde to position her when all the emotions of the day overcame her and she started to cry. She sobbed through the whole spanking, not brokenly but sadly and with guilt. Halfway through, she was apologizing and promising to think first before acting. By the time the teacher had delivered the last three hard smacks across her sit spots the blonde was pleading and sobbing as were the other two girls. Quinn rubbed Brittany's back as well as she wiped her own tears away.

"I was going to add a 5,000 word essay on the dangers of drinking and driving but because Miss Motta has taken the blame for that; Tina and Brittany you are off the hook." Santana said kindly.

Both teachers helped the girls to get dressed and tried to comfort them as much as possible. It was amazing but both Brittany and Sugar allowed the teachers to offer them hugs and some comfort. It was clear all three girls were physically and emotionally uncomfortable and Quinn and Santana hoped that some progress had been made tonight.

"Sugar can you hold back a minute? Tina and Brittany go directly to your rooms and stay there until dinner bell rings. It will be an early bedtime for all three of you after you finish eating."

Tina and Brittany looked at them wide-eyed, "You can't expect us to go to dinner and sit down on those chairs tonight?" Tina spit out in shock.

"It's not just expected, it's required. You will sit on your very sore bottoms with the rest of your class mates, eat your dinner and then go to bed or you will find yourself back here again for the second time tonight." Quinn gave no quarter and both girls acknowledged her words with a yes ma'am.

They both left for their rooms. Quinn looked at Santana and Sugar, "Excuse me Santana, I'm going to escort both girls to their rooms, I'm very proud of you Miss Motta. I'll see you both at dinner." She quickly left the room to the two brunettes.

Santana walked right over and took the teen in her arms, "I'm incredibly proud of you tonight and believe me I know you don't give a rat's ass what I think but it was incredibly brave to take the blame for your friends tonight. You took your punishment without complaint and you've allowed yourself to receive some comfort. I think that you're on the right track here."

The young brunette had to snort through her pain, "Oh clearly, my butt is on fire and I can barely stand clothes touching it. I spent the night in jail and got both my friends in trouble. Yeah I'm batting a thousand here."

The Latina took her hand, "I was just like you Sugar and it took Shelby Corcoran I don't know how many broken paddles to get through my thick skull and thicker walls. I finally realized she loved me and my life didn't have to be lived the way my father and mother lived theirs. I had choices and I didn't have to be so angry all the time. I had a family, a real one right in front of my eyes. I don't know what you saw but from the way I saw Brittany looking at you, I'd say you might have a best friend just waiting for you to open up a little bit."

She watched as realization dawned on the girl's face. Teary brown eyes looked up and met hers and Santana saw hope in them for the first time since meeting the girl.

"No matter what you believe Miss Corcoran, Miss Fabray and I love you too. We really care about all of you and I don't discipline you girls because I'm some sadist. I just know this got through to me and worked for me. Let us help you, give yourself a real chance at life and love and happiness. Please I beg you."

The little brunette choked out a sob and threw herself into the Latina's strong arms and sobbed. She hadn't sobbed like that since her mother had left her. Santana sat down and held the girl gingerly in her lap and rocked her and murmured consoling words in her ear until the girl calmed down, "Jeez I feel like an ass losing it like that." She wiped her face on her shirt.

"I know but it gets easier I promise." Santana said gently.

"When do I have to turn in the 5,000 word essay Miss Lopez?" She asked contritely.

"You don't. You were honest today and I won't let that go unrewarded. Next time…" She looked at the flash of panic on the young teen's pretty face, "well just don't let there be a next time all right?"

Sugar had recovered some of her cockiness, "Yeah well, I can't promise anything." She stood up carefully and made her way to the door. She stopped with her hand on the door knob, and looked back, "Thank you." She whispered softly and bolted out of the room.

Santana felt the huge lump in her throat dissolve as tears of relief flooded her eyes, perhaps just perhaps they had saved one if not three girls tonight.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was lying on her stomach on her bed crying and waiting for the dinner bell to ring, praying it didn't when she heard a soft knock on her door. Tina who was Brittany's roommate was in the bathroom. She looked up and saw Sugar open the door and stick her head in slightly.

"May I come in?" she whispered.

Brittany nodded yes, "You're gonna get yourself spanked again if you get caught you know."

"I had to make sure you were ok. Are you?" Sugar said sweetly.

Brittany smiled, "Fuck no I'm not ok dumbass, I just got my ass handed to me."

Both girls laughed as Sugar walked over to the bed and laid on her stomach next to the blonde, "I'm really sorry you got in trouble because of me." She said softly.

Brittany leaned her head on the petite girl's shoulder and took her hand in her own, "At least we were together, the three of us. It was easier with you there with me. Thanks for speaking up like that it was really brave of you."

Sugar sighed softly, "I better get to my room before I get us all in more trouble."

"Don't go, stay until the bell rings? Please Sugar?" Brittany pleaded.

Sugar squeezed her hand, "Sure thing blondie." Tina walked out of the bathroom and smiled at them shyly. The blonde moved over to make room for the girl as Sugar patted the space next to her. Tina went and cuddled with her new friends.

Sugar sighed in contentment, this having friends' thing wasn't so bad.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was in her room getting dressed for dinner when she heard Santana's soft knock. She smiled gently, she had actually expected her. The Latina acted all badass but she was a softy when it came to her girls. She opened the door and was met with an armful of brunette. It totally freaked her out and her mind went right to the worst case scenario that Sugar had upset her best friend again.

When Santana pulled back Quinn saw she looked elated. She was going on about Sugar's breakthrough and the blonde was pulled into her joy because she had felt that she had reached Brittany as well. The blonde had actually pulled her into a hug before going into her room.

The two teachers sat on Quinn's bed and shared some thoughts and memories and laughs. They both looked up when the dinner bell rang.

Quinn said softly, "You know Sugar is in Brittany and Tina's room right now don't you?"

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed, "Girl is getting her cuddle on! Remember that's what we always did."

"Yeah once you stopped trying to kill me!" She exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Oh please bitch, if I'd have wanted you dead, you'd be pushing up daisies as we speak. Come on I'm fucking starving." She wrapped her arm congenially around her best friend's shoulder."

"You know Tana….."Quinn started.

"Yeah, yeah I know…"

They both started laughing, "Profanity is the crutch of a feeble mind." They said in their best Shelby imitation.

Arm in arm they walked the halls knowing that they had helped those girls, just as Shelby had helped them and it felt wonderful.

_**THE END… I hope you liked my little story…leave a review if you did…**_


End file.
